Untitled
by InsaneDetour
Summary: Renee just couldn't get what happened. Her life was a complete mess. Seth however feels that they should just be friends.


Tomorrow is prom for the, juniors at Polytechnic High School in Long Beach California

Tomorrow is prom for the, juniors at Polytechnic High School in Long Beach California. While sitting with Norelle having lunch, Renee couldn't understand where she went wrong. She lost the love of her life, Seth, about two weeks ago now and still loves him; no one could change her mind. Her grandfather just had a heart attack about a week ago. And she doesn't even want to know where prom is going to end up, since these past couple of weeks have been completely overwhelming. Now she feels that her life is just a big lie.

While Norelle is sitting there day dreaming, thinking about prom tomorrow night with Jason. Jason happened to be Seth's best friend, so it was a tad bit awkward for Renee to have her best friend like the love of her life's best friend.

Renee went on and on talking about everything she thought about her life; how it was a waste of time, in her opinion. Norelle not getting any of this because she wasn't listening to her.

Even though Renee wanted to be more than friends with him she took being Seth's friend, good enough just for now. They still had conversations; its just wasn't the same person she had been talking to before. He just felt the need to move on, which Renee didn't understand either. They had planned on going to prom long before he broke her heart, and they still plan on going tomorrow night. They still plan on staying at a hotel with Jason and Norelle and still plan on having fun.

A yellow prom dress fits Renee's personality perfectly. She is all, well used to be, all smiley and bubbly. Yellow just happens to be a color that looks amazing on her. She wanted to go and get a manicure and a pedicure after lunch with Norelle, but Norelle hadn't decided weather or not she liked the prom dress she got. So they went looking for another one before they went to go get whatever else they needed, well more like wanted.

Prom night was getting closer by every second that passed, which meant the more nervous Renee was getting. She wants to tell Seth how she felt but she didn't think that she had the power to. She wants to tell him how much she really does love him. How much she wants him back. This list goes on and on.

Later that night he had called her. They talked for hours and hours. Thinking about telling him, wanting to, having every chance just to say "Seth I need to tell you some things about how I feel" but she ended up not saying a word to him, about any of it. The end of their conversation made her feel like they were dating again; here is how it went.

"I am extremely excited for tomorrow Renee, how about you?" Seth said nervously.

"Yeah I guess."

"Why do you only think so?" confused asked Seth

"Well I don't really know how to explain it, but never mind it's a long story" tears running down her face.

"Babe, listen to me carefully. I am always going to be here for you. I really do miss you. But I think it would be best for us to just be friends. I still love you. I honestly do, but having difficult situations is a part of life."

"Really? I miss you more and more. I just don't know where I went wrong. But I don't want to make you feel all pressured into telling me. I mean I'd love to know. But…."

"Renee, you made me a better person. You did nothing wrong it's just… I can't explain it. I am sorry"

Renee felt a little better about her self after Seth said that he still loves her. But then if he really did why would he have broken up with her? Why couldn't they just be together until someone's feelings had changed? They hadn't really fought that much, maybe once or twice Renee thought.

She felt like her whole life was falling apart. When she had told Norelle about what Jason had said last night on the phone, Norelle had thoughts that Jason was just saying that so he could get action from her tonight. She didn't say anything to Renee because she didn't want to burst her bubble.

With prom only a few hours away Renee put most of everything behind her and just wanted to have fun with her friends. Jason was getting ever more excited because he couldn't wait until that night at the hotel, he knew exactly what he said last night probably changed her mind.

Renee called Norelle and told her that she was going to be at her hours in about five minutes. So they went to go and get their hair done. Norelle had felt really bad about not telling Renee about how she felt about the whole Jason thing but she didn't want to ruin prom for her.

That night when the limo got to Renee's house with Jason and Seth already in the limo, Norelle and Renee went to go and meet them. When they finally got to prom, there was a professional photographer there and they got their pictures taken there.

Having a blast dancing around with her friends, Renee couldn't wait for a slow song to come on to she would have the chance to slow dance with Seth. She was still dancing with her its just that her friends were apart of it too. She wanted some time just to be dancing with Seth, and so then Norelle would get the chance to dance with Jason alone one on one.

Finally, Renee had thought after Hero by Enrique Iglesias came on. Which was that song that was "their song" when they were dating. While slow dancing with Seth, she felt like they were bonding again; like the good old days.


End file.
